Death By living
by vickers-racechick
Summary: Clark gets mixed up in something he doesn't need in. This story will get stranger as it goes, but i got the next chapter up.
1. ChApTeR 1

Clark and Lana are walking down the street  
  
Lana: Clark thanks for helping me; I'm sure you could be doing something better  
  
Clark: No problem, Dad said that I need to get away from the farm  
  
Lana: I Imagine, I was wondering if you were sick or something, cause I hadn't seen you in town for a long time  
  
Clark; I sort of got busy, doing majority of the chores for dad  
  
Lana: Well, I really need help re-decorating the place, it is sort of getting old, so I decided who else to call and help, than Clark  
  
Clark: Thanks  
  
Lana unlocks and opens the door to the talon  
  
Clark takes the door  
  
Lana: Thanks  
  
Clark follows her in  
  
Clark looks around at what she has done so far. It has been repainted in Bold Bright colors done as Stripes on one wall, the walls on either side have been splatter painted in Dark Dull colors and the walls next to then the Bold Bright Stripes and so on.  
  
Clark: Wow  
  
Lana: Thanks, it took awhile but Chloe helped me one night, do the painting and I got the furniture reupholstered and that is where you come in, I got a couple of couches to put around the place and I need help to put them in  
  
Clark: ok,  
  
Lana; Thank you Clark  
  
Clark: where are they  
  
Lana: in the back  
  
Clark: Ok, and then let's get them  
  
Clark and Lana walk to the back. Lana turns on the light and Clark sees the three couches sitting there. They start to walk to the first one when the lights go out  
  
Lana; I can't believe it, it must of kicked the breaker, I'll go fix it  
  
Clark: Here, let me, where is it  
  
Lana: In the back by the supplies  
  
Clark: Ok  
  
Clark leaves the room  
  
He tries to find his way the supply room but is grabbed by behind and he gets extremely weak and falls down to his knees  
  
Lana voice is heard  
  
Lana's voice: Clark, are you ok, did you find it  
  
The voice of the person who grabbed him is whispered in Clark's ears  
  
Voice: You screw up not and I cut your organs out slowly and painfully  
  
Clark tries to talk, but nothing comes out but moans  
  
Voice: Tell her your fine and give me everything that's in the cash register  
  
Clark nods  
  
Clark: Yeah Lana, everything's fine, I got it I think that you need to replace the circuit.  
  
Lana voice: Ok, I'll come out then and help you  
  
The person, starts to get an angry look on his face  
  
Clark: No I'm fine  
  
Lana voice: no Clark is you take it out you could be hurt; I'll call the electrician  
  
Lana emerges from the back room and notice the shadowy figure holding a knife to Clark's neck and a strange green glow  
  
Lana: What's going on  
  
Person: Do as I say and no one get hurt?  
  
Clark: Lana please  
  
Person; Clear the register out  
  
Lana walks over to the register and starts to open it,  
  
Clark tries to stand as still as possibly, but his knees start to give out, he drops down and the knife cuts his jaw line and cheek  
  
A green vein in the knife turns a bright green  
  
Clark screams  
  
Lana Takes out the little cash in drawer and hands it to the person.  
  
Person: Thanks, but just in case you hit an alarm, I'm going to have to make sure you don't know whom I am  
  
The person hits her on the head; she falls down and unconscious to hear Clark's screams in pain, as he is beat and tied to a pillar.  
  
Cut to the hospital  
  
Clark is sitting on an exam table and a doctor is looking at the cuts on his face, there are several large cuts near his temples, forehead, cheeks and jaw line.  
  
The doctor starts to clean the cuts  
  
Clark hisses  
  
Doctor: These should heal in a few weeks, but that ankle your going to have to stay off, for a few months, it is broken in several places and it's going to need a cast.  
  
Clark: How long are a few months  
  
Doctor: Anywhere from 2 to 3  
  
Clark: Great  
  
Doctor: There, all done, now, I'm going to wrap the ankle until the swelling goes down, but in a few days I'll get a cast on it  
  
Clark: Ok, thanks  
  
The doctor hands him a pair of crutches and he jumps down from the table. He walks out of the room followed by the doctor,  
  
Doctor: I want your parent to come with you next time when you get the cast put on  
  
Clark: ok  
  
Lana is sitting out in the hall  
  
Lana: Clark!  
  
She hugs him  
  
Lana: How are you  
  
Clark: I've been better  
  
Doctor: he has a mild concussion, broken ankle and some cuts, but he should be fine  
  
Lana: Ok, thank you  
  
The doctor leaves  
  
Clark: did the sheriff find the person who did this?  
  
Lana: No, she said she would keep a watch out on him  
  
Clark: Ok  
  
Lana: Ya want a ride home  
  
Clark: Sure  
  
Lana: Well I guess, you can't really get home anyway with the way your ankle is  
  
Clark: Yeah  
  
Lana laughs and they walk out of the hospital 


	2. ChApTeR 2

Clark walks into the House it is 12:30 AM, Jonathon and Martha are sitting at the table  
  
Jonathon: God, Clark, where have you been  
  
Jonathon gets up from the table, when he sees Clark  
  
Jonathon: Clark, what happen?  
  
Clark: The hospital, if you can't tell already  
  
Martha: Clark, honey what happened  
  
Clark: Well you know how I was helping Lana, the power went off, somebody cut the power to rob the place, well he ended up having a knife made out of kryptonite there was several veins of an orange and blue kryptonite in it too.  
  
Martha: Clark, are you all right  
  
Clark: yeah, mom, I'm fine, the doctor checked me over and said that once the swelling goes down in my ankle that he'll cast it  
  
Jonathon: Clark, did he find out  
  
Clark: No, all he did was clean the cuts and wrap my ankle  
  
Jonathon: Ok  
  
Clark: Dad, he said that when I get it cast you have to be there  
  
Jonathon: Clark, you can't have it cast you know that  
  
Clark: Dad, it actually hurts, I didn't fake it in front of them, they took an x-ray and it is broken in 3 places, I don't think that I can fake that  
  
Jonathon: How can this be happening?  
  
Clark: Dad, listen I think this it has to do with this new kryptonite  
  
Jonathon: Why do you think this?  
  
Clark: what if it is a mix between green and some other kind, Chloe said she found a piece that was yellow out at Crater Lake  
  
Jonathon: Fine, but stay away from any of this because I don't want you getting hurt  
  
Clark: too late, dad, I got to get to bed I have class in the morning Jonathon: OK, I'll take you in, in the morning  
  
Clark: Dad I can manage, this isn't as bad as it looks, and it just hurts a little  
  
Jonathon: ok, but son please watch your back  
  
Clark: I will  
  
Clark walks up the stairs to his room  
  
The Next Day  
  
Clark walks into school  
  
Chloe walks up to him  
  
Chloe: Clark, god what happened  
  
Clark: It is okay Chloe, I'm Fine, somebody tried to rob me and Lana at the Talon last night  
  
Chloe: I'm glad your ok  
  
Clark: Yeah  
  
Cut To Lockers  
  
Clark is opening his lock when someone appears out of thin air  
  
The person has a ski mask on and is dressed in black  
  
Person: I thought I got rid of you for good, well I guess I'll just have to finish the job  
  
Clark feels cold metal pressed into his stomach  
  
Clark: Please, what have I done to you?  
  
Person: everything  
  
The gun is fired  
  
Clark falls to the ground  
  
Lana walks down the hall towards Clark's locker when she sees him lying on the floor  
  
Lana; Clark? Clark: Lana, please you have to help me, you can't let this happen to me  
  
Clark starts to cough up blood  
  
Lana cradles him in her lap  
  
Lana; Shhh, save your strength  
  
Clark: Lana... get.... help  
  
Lana; I can't leave you  
  
Clark: Please  
  
He starts to fall unconscious  
  
Lana: Someone Please, I Need help, someone's been shot  
  
Lana sits their holding Clark  
  
After a few minutes Principle Reynolds appears in the hall  
  
Principle: Ms. Lang, you should be in Class  
  
Lana: I need help  
  
Principle: what's wrong  
  
Lana; Clark's been shot  
  
Principle Reynolds stoops down and checks for a pulse  
  
Principle: how long has he been down here  
  
Lana: I found him 5 minutes ago  
  
Principle: I'll be back, don't move him, I'm getting help  
  
Lana starts to cry as Principle Reynolds walks briskly down the hall to the office  
  
Clark lies bleeding in her lap  
  
TBC 


	3. ChApTeR 3

Ok, just to point out I don't own any characters, but I do own the character Monica, which is my creation, I need something to make the story interesting, Here ya go  
  
Part 3 Lana is sitting in the waiting room when the sheriff walks up  
  
Sheriff: Miss Lang, I need to speak with you please  
  
Lana: Ok  
  
Lana Stands up and follows the sheriff  
  
Sheriff: I know your going through a lot right now, but I need to know, did you hurt Mr. Kent this time or last night at the Talon  
  
Lana: No, why do you ask  
  
Sheriff: My deputies went over the scene and found the knife, that Mr. Kent described last Night to me, near the area you were found laying  
  
Lana: I won't hurt Clark  
  
Sheriff: Would you be jealous of the new lady friend Mr. Kent befriended  
  
Lana: What new lady friend  
  
Sheriff: Curly, Red head, about 5' 8" average size  
  
Lana: You mean Monica, I have nothing against her, Clark likes her, I'm fine with it.  
  
Sheriff: Ok, I'm keeping my eye on you though  
  
Lana: Am I Done, Sheriff?  
  
Sheriff: Yes  
  
Lana; Thank you  
  
Lana Turns to leave when she hear Mr. And Mrs. Kent yelling to her  
  
Martha: Lana, Lana  
  
Lana: Mrs. Kent, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened  
  
Martha: Lana, where is he  
  
Lana: In surgery, they wanted to remove the bullet as soon as possible before it did any damage  
  
Jonathon: Thank you, Lana  
  
Lana: Have, you told Monica  
  
Jonathon: She is in Metoropolis, with her Mother for the week, She calls every night, to talk to Clark, so , when she calls we'll tell her  
  
Lana: Are you sure  
  
Jonathon: Yeah, She has enough to worry about.  
  
All of the sudden they see a curly red hair girl walking towards them  
  
Jonathon: Monica, What are you doing here  
  
Monica: I got a feeling that Clark was in danger, i went to the house and no one was there, i called the Ross's they said you were here, what happened?  
  
Jonathon: There was an accident last night when he was helping Lana, at the Talon, and then this morning Lana found Clark on the floor in the hall.  
  
Monica: Where is he  
  
Jonathon: Surgery  
  
MOnica: God, i can't believe i let my self go, i knew something was going to happen to him  
  
Martha: Monica, come on let's get some coffee  
  
MOnica: OK  
  
Martha and Monica leave Jonathon and Lana.  
  
4 Hours later  
  
the Doctor walks out of the OR  
  
Doctor: Mr., Mrs. Kent, your son, suffered massive bleeding, and hemorging, He should be awake in about an hour, but he might not be responsive.  
  
JOnathon: OK, thank you  
  
Doctor: Your Welcome  
  
TBC 


	4. ChApTeR 4

Ok Part 4.  
  
Clark starts to wake up and finds himself lying on a bed and Monica sitting in a chair holding his hand  
  
Clark; Moonniica  
  
Monica: Clark! Thank God I'm Going to get your Parents I'll be right back I Swear.  
  
Monica leaves the room and is out in the hall when she hear The Sheriff and Jonathon Talking  
  
Jonathon: Sheriff, why would Lana want to hurt Clark  
  
Sheriff: Mr. Kent, I don't know, but your son is hanging on to life in that room and I only witness to the two crimes was Miss Lang and in both instants your son has been hurt, I think that would make you a little suspcessous  
  
Jonathon: Lana, Doesn't get along great with Monica, but she would never do anything to make Clark break up with her  
  
Sheriff: Mr. Kent I the judge issued this warrant of arrest to be on the safest possible side for your son, Miss Lang has had fits of bad behavior and we don't know that she didn't try to kill your son.  
  
Jonathon: But,...  
  
Monica intreputs him  
  
Monica: Clark's Awake  
  
Martha: How long  
  
Monica: He just woke up  
  
Martha: Sheriff, please excuse us  
  
Jonathon follows his wife who is motioning for him to follow  
  
Jonathon: Martha, that gun was planted in Lana's Locker, she would never do anything to hurt Clark  
  
Martha: Jonathon, let's just go see Clark, and if he remembers anything he'll tell us  
  
Jonathon: OK  
  
They enter Clark's Room  
  
Martha: Clark, how do you feel  
  
Clark: Mom, Monica, told about Lana, Mom, It wasn't Her, it is a person, her name is Maria De La Mon Lousa, she was sent from Krypton, she is like me, only she was found in Mexico, she thought I was trying to kill Kal-El  
  
Jonathon: Son, how did you find this out  
  
Clark: She spoke to me, in my dreams with Jor-El  
  
Jonathon: How can she do this  
  
Clark: I don't know  
  
Martha: Clark, try to rest, the Doctor, said you lost a lot of blood, when you were shot.  
  
Clark: Mom, she needs some where to stay, she has been running and hiding, give her a place to stay  
  
Joanthon: Clark, we know nothing about this girl  
  
Clark: Jor-El said to habor her in safe-keeping  
  
Martha: We will, where is she now  
  
Clark: She will come to the house when you get there  
  
Jonathon: Son, we're not leaving you  
  
Clark: Dad, please Monica, won't let any one hurt me, she is very protective of me  
  
Martha: Are you sure,  
  
Clark: Yes  
  
Martha: ok, we'll be back in one hour, that is it  
  
Clark; thank you  
  
TBC 


End file.
